The Lion And The Lamb TakashiXHaruhi
by forevertrue9595
Summary: From theyr'e first kiss to the possible marriage...Join Takashi Morinozuka and Haruhi Fujioka in "The Lion ans The Lamb" Special Appearances by: The Fruits Basket Cast.
1. Baby I need you loving

Today is the day…Haruhi's last day… She's paid off her debt and now she can leave the Host club… The club's mood is sad and depressed…even Kyouya…

"I know!" Kaoru jumps up from the couch making Hikaru fall off.

"Let's go to the beach!" he grabs Haruhi's arm running to the door.

"YEAH! Please Mori-sempai?! Can we go?" Mitsukuni leaps out of my lap pleading.

"Count us in" I call out to Kaoru.

Minutes later…

"I'M SITTING WITH HARUHI!" Tamaki declares when the limo arrives.

"No! We are!" Kaoru and Hikaru wail in sync.

Haruhi just smiles and rolls her eyes; she makes her way over to me.

"Um….Mori-sempai?" she tucks a strand of her hair behind her hair looking down.

"Yes…Haruhi?"

"Would you like to seat with me?" she smiles twisting her bracelet.

I turn to find Kaoru, Hikaru and Tamaki standing frozen still with shock.

"Sure" I smile opening her door for her.

"You coming or what?" Kyouya hollers to the still frozen twins and Tamaki.

"Yeah…."

As the limo drives off, I listen to Mitsukuni ramble on about different cake flavours…

She can't just do this…Leave us…Leave me… She has to stay…We need her…I need her…

"Um… Mori sempai?" Haruhi looks at me concerned.

"Are you alright?" she asks me and I realised that I've probably been staring at her for the last five minutes.

"Yeah" I crack the best smile I can.

"We're here!" Hunny declares pulling Mori sempai out of the limo… I wish I could know what he's thinking…Mori sempai…Not Hunny… Hunny is and probably will always be very "showy" of his emotions… unlike Mori sempai… I never know what he's feeling inside…if he's happy….sad…hurt…or anything.

"Alright it's Kyouya and I against you two" Tamaki has his finger in the twins' face.

"The winner of this volleyball game gets to walk on the beach with Haruhi… with no interruptions" he puffs out his chest trying to look manly.

Here we go again…

I notice that Hunny has run off on Mori sempai leaving him standing looking weird standing alone…

For a moment I get lost in his Onyx Black eyes…

"Hey! Mori sempai? Want to take a walk with me?" I ask him hoping he'll say yes.

"Sure Haruhi" I sigh trying to hide my disappointment…is that all he knows how to say…sure…yeah…no… one word answers?

As we walk the sun gets more and more beautiful…

"What are your plans…now that you are no longer part of the Host club" he asks stopping to look at the sky.

"To be honest I'm not really sure" I laugh thinking of how much I'm going to miss the Host club…How much I was going to miss Mori sempai… Stop it…he doesn't like you like that…if he did…wouldn't he say something…stop me from leaving? He's not going to…because he doesn't like me the way I like him.

"They sure are going to miss you…especially Tamaki" he continues on walking starring into the ocean.

"You are not going to miss me?" I ask trying to mask my sadness.

"Of course I will…you are my friend"

Friend…Nothing more…Funny how one word can just kill everything inside of you without even trying.

When we return from the beach the sad, droopy mood returns. I look around at my surroundings… time seems to slow down…Haruhi is taking on the phone…Kyouya is typing furiously on his laptop…Tamaki is sulking in his corner…The twins are laying on the couch pretending reading manga (… I know this because the book is upside down)… and of course like usual Mitsukuni is eating cake.

Now that Haruhi is leaving…The only place I'm going to see her now is in the hallway but that has a pretty low chance of happening. Hikaru and Kaoru are pretty lucky; they at least have a few classes together…

_Ding!_

The bell that meant the Host club is over for the day…Kyouya always gives us a ten minute cooldown before he kicks us out.

"That was Lobelia…they accepted my application…" Haruhi announces her voice getting lower and lower.

No…This wasn't supposed to happen…she was supposed to stay here…at Ouran. If she goes to Lobelia…I'll never see her again… unless I go see her at her house (But I'm no stalker…like Tamaki)I watch her put her coat on and make her way to the door. I look at the guys and back to her… How could they let her leave like that? They chased her soo bad just to let her go like that… I remember a wise man's words: If she's amazing, she won't be easy. If she's easy, she won't be amazing. If she's worth it, you won't give up. If you give up, you're not worthy… They aren't worthy…I'm not worthy…

"Haruhi stop!" I run after her almost tripping making her stop in her tracks.

"You can't leave"

"Why not?" she demands tilting her head.

"Because…"

"Because what Takashi?"

She said my name…

"Tell me why!" her voice gets a little higher.

"Why should I stay?" she smacks my chest.

"Because I need you…"

I grab her wrist and pull her close…..We stare at each other for a few seconds… then before I can stop myself I kiss her….

"MORI SEMPAI!" I hear all the boys boom but I don't care…. Someone had to do it.


	2. Everytime We Touch

_**2 MONTHS AGO**_

I can't be late today…not again… I run past angry teachers, giggling girls and the concierge. Papers go flying and people collide. I find myself jumping over a few textbooks and a few short kids.

"Look at Haruhi go"

"He looks so sexy when he is in a panic"

I'm still trying to get used to this….me being a guy… The Club can be pretty awesome sometimes… Like when our theme was CandyLand. Tamaki was King Kandy… Kaoru and Hikaru were Licorice Lords, Hunny san was Mini Mint, Kyouya was Crazy Cookie and Miro sempai was Handsome Honey. The name fitted him well…he was definitely the sexiest….Weird…Thinking of someone in the club like that…he's soo different from the others though… they were all soo arrogant (Exception of Hunny san) Mori sempai is soo…well mannered…he had swag…the kind that people like Kaoru thought they had/wanted.

Almost there… _**Smack**_… I tumble backwards hitting the floor with a loud _**THUMP**_… I feel slightly light headed. I lift my head up slowly to see who I just crashed into. Mori sempai…

"Are you alright Haruhi?" he asks his face full of concern.

"Yeah! Totally!" I jump up… I start to walk but I'm still a little dizzy so I start to fall.

I close my eyes and when I open them I'm not on the floor…I'm in someone's arms…Mori sempai….I have no idea what to say so I decide to stay silent. Like I expected Tamaki is the first to bother when we get to the music room.

"What happened? Is Daddy's little girl alright?" Tamaki practically bounces on us.

"Just a little hallway collision" Mori sempai reassures Tamaki before placing me on the couch.

"Thank you Mori sempai" I say before he goes looking for Hunny san.


	3. Just a Kiss

*Present*

"Finally" Mitsukuni and Kyouya slap their hands together

Haruhi stares at me with confusion…What is she thinking? …I wish she would say something…..Anything… She looks at me for barely a second then walks out the door. I knew it! I knew it! She doesn't like me….At least not the way I like her… They won't see my fall apart…I won't let them…I can't….

"Takashi" Mitsukuni tugs on my arm.

In anger (With myself for letting my guard down) I push him away for me, sending him flying. I push past the door….not caring about anything….

*Kyouya*

I shake my head with a sigh…

"They're almost as stupid as you idiots" I shake my head helping Hunny up.

"What do you mean Kyouya?" The twins and Tamaki ask in sync.

"He means…" Hunny pauses to brush himself clean.

"You're all idiots!" he barks in the same tone he used when he flipped Mori sempai across the room.

"You guys can be very blind when it comes to Haruhi" I tell them.

"Wait….It can't be" Kaoru shakes his head finally putting the pieces together.

"No! I won't allow it!" Hikaru smashes the wall with his fist.

Without any warning Hunny grabs Hikaru by the neck holding him against the wall.

"Now you listen to me now and you listen to me good! You oblivious self centered son of a b—" He pause when I place a finger on his shoulder.

"For once in your life open your damn eyes! The world is not just about you and your bullshit" Hunny screams in Hikaru's face.

"But…I love her…she belongs to us…she's our toy…."Hikaru barely manages to whisper his voice getting lower and lower.

"If she really belonged to you would we really be have this conversation right now? You say you love her… yet you are trying to remove the only thing she truly loves…To truly love someone, is to always put their feelings before your own…no matter what…and the only man willing to do that is Takashi…he is the only one worthy of her…you all just sat there as she was leaving and he took action…because unlike you idiots he has somewhat of a brain…he knows when someone is worth fighting for.

*Narrator*

A young women runs…and runs…and runs…Where is she going?... She doesn't even know herself…It begins to rain…It gets worse and worse as she runs till her legs just give out on her and she collapses crying….I love him…I love him more than anything in the world… The kiss did it mean anything? Or was it just a way to get her to stay…..I need to talk to him…. She thinks to herself.

A tall young man is running in the rain…home that's where he wanted to be…I love her…I want to be with her forever….make her smile…protect her….hold her….kiss her….Tears stream down his face as he tries to keep himself together. He arrives home and quickly changes into some dry clothes. He is startled with when he hears the doorbell.

*Takashi*

I open the door to find a soaking wet Haruhi standing before him. We stand there looking at each other for a few seconds until…

"Can we talk?" she asks looking everywhere but in my eyes.

I nod letting her in…I snap my fingers and my maid comes to see what I need.

"Take Miss Fujioka some dry clothes" She nods taking Haruhi's hand leading her to the washroom.

I sit on my bed waiting for her to finish changing….I wonder what she wants to talk about…

*Haruhi*

I leave the washroom to find Takashi seating patiently on his bed…he looks deep in thought…His room has a nice and warm fireplace…

"Thank you for the clothes" I give him a small smile.

"No problem….here you can sit on my bed if you like" he makes room for me to sit down.

Sitting down I try to remember why I came….

"Mori sempai?" I wipe a tear from my eye.

"What's wrong?" he asks his face full of concern.

"I…I love you…"

*Takashi*

She loves me…I lean closer to her so our foreheads are touching and our lips are just inches apart…

"I love you too"

She makes the first move this time….I close my eyes and let her kiss me. The kiss gets more and more passionate…I press my tongue on her lower lip hoping she'll understand…Frenching…I always thought that word sounded funny…It feels good to kiss Haruhi like this….to let go….to be free…I lay her down not breaking the kiss yet…

"I'm not crushing you, am I?" I ask her breaking the kiss for a few seconds.

"No" she lets out this soft chuckle.

In between kissing quick whispers are exchanged. We manage to get each other's shirts and pants off. We stop kissing and lay beside each other…I cover her with my blanket and pull her close… eyes close slowly….

*Haruhi*

I wake to the sound of crashing thunder…its dead night…my whole body freezes up…

"Mori sempai!" I cry out covering my ears.

His eyes shoot open and in a flash he closes the curtains and has me squeezed up against his chest.


End file.
